


hold me (just for tonight)

by Kitmistry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sex Worker Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitmistry/pseuds/Kitmistry
Summary: Parties are always fun, and they come with the best tips.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 160





	hold me (just for tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> As always a huge thank you to [ theimportanceofbeingvictoria ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimportanceofbeingvictoria/pseuds/theimportanceofbeingvictoria) for being my beta. 
> 
> You can come talk to me on [ tumblr ](https://kitmistry.tumblr.com/) if you want!

Parties are always fun, and they come with the best tips.

So if Dean has to do some things that normally aren't on the menu, well, like he said, the money is good. And Sam's law school is expensive.

He arrives at the secluded villa about half an hour before the guests, pulls on the tight pair of black pants and the tiny bowtie that make up the entirety of his uniform, and spreads a liberal amount of glittery oil over his abs and biceps. By the time anyone will come close enough to touch him, most of it will have been absorbed, leaving behind only a hint of shimmer.

He spends close to two hours standing at attention by the entrance, safe in the knowledge that the real security is always watching from the shadows, safeguarding the dark sides of the men and women that have enough money to secure an invitation to such events.  When most of the guests have arrived and he's sent inside to join them, he has to squint to make out the figures hiding behind multiple rows of translucent drapes separating the inner yard from the foyer and the garden. On the stages, under the flickering light of fire pits, bodies slide together in a well-choreographed dance meant to seduce and arouse. Judging from the amount of people pairing off to seek some privacy in the back rooms, they're succeeding.

There's a stage that looks a little empty, and he heads for that. Time to do some real work. 

It rains champagne and dollars. Hands trace the waist of his pants, fingers cup his ass, and Dean is slightly dizzy. He still has his pants on, but not for long with the way people howl at him from around the stage. 

But first a drink. 

He climbs off the stage sticky with sweat and exhausted and heads for the open bar, when someone catches Dean's hand and gently tags him away from the party.

Dean follows.

The man has dark tousled hair, pink lips and a hint of bright blue around his blown pupils.

"What's your name?" the stranger asks, one hand pulling Dean by the wrist, the other working his own tie loose, looser. His buttons are mostly undone, his shirt untucked, and he sways dangerously.

"Dean. And yours?"

"Castiel." A pause. Blink. A small chuckle. "Cas, it's Cas."

"Nice to meet you, Cas," Dean says, biting down a smile. Dude's kind of cute. Certainly a breath of fresh air in this place. For once, he thinks he might enjoy what's coming.

The music fades into background noise, replaced by the groans and moans escaping the closed doors that line the hallway they're stumbling down. Dean has a palm on the wall, and he feels the empty air before he sees the open door. Cas practically falls into him, all grabby hands and uncoordinated legs, and Dean catches him at the last moment. The room is dark and big, and the bed too far away, but there's a recliner two steps away that seems sturdy enough.

Cas goes down first, not needing much help to collapse breathless and dazed, and Dean follows him, half straddling his hips, elbows braced on either side of his head. He grins down at Cas, knowing exactly the effect he has on the man.

Cas opens and closes his mouth repeatedly, hands clutching at Dean's shoulders, though the squeezing is almost painful. Finally, he swallows. 

"Hello, Dean," he says, and it's both awkward and…  _ endearing _ . It's weird, considering where they are and what Dean is, but he can't think of a better word.

"Hey, Cas. You okay there?" He shifts his weight on one elbow to free his other arm and trace a finger down Cas' tie. He could think of a good use for that, but Cas looks on the verge of a panic attack. Dean doesn't want that. He drops his voice, more soothing than alluring, and catches Cas' eyes. "Hey, look at me. I'm going to take care of you, okay? I'm going to take real good care of you."

Cas opens his mouth in a silent gasp just as Dean cups Cas’ still-limp dick over his pants, but then he closes his eyes, shakes his head, and catches Dean's wrist, stopping him. "I don't… I don't do that."

Dean starts. "Oh, sorry. I, uh, must have read this wrong." Except why else would Cas drag an overpriced whore to a secluded room during an orgy?

"No, I—" Cas' chin is trembling. "You're cute. I like your face."

Dean chuckles. "Gee, thanks. I like your face, too."

"You're pretty," Castiel continues, mumbling. His eyes have drifted half-closed, but he stares up at Dean like he's hung the moon or something. "But I don't… I don't want  _ that. _ "

"Okay," Dean tells him and pulls away, puzzled. The absurd instinct to find something to cover himself spreads through him, along with the heat that washes over him under Cas' unwavering gaze, but he suppresses it. "What  _ do  _ you want then?"

"I want to… talk, I guess," Cas says. Then he springs up, almost throwing Dean off in the process. He's more alert all of a sudden. "I'll pay you of course. I have, I have money.” 

“Whoa, calm down, buddy. Let's take a breath here,” Dean says. “You don't have to pay me just to talk.”

Although it would be easy money, Dean thinks it would be like stealing candy from a kid. That’s a line even he won't cross. Besides, the guy looks like he really needs a friend tonight. He scoots over and pats the empty space next to him.

Cas sits with his back straight, muscles trembling as he visibly fights through his high for a coherent thought.

“So,” Dean says, half-flirty, half-teasing. “What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

“It's my brother’s bachelor party,” Cas says. He squints at the darkness around them; it's kinda cute. “Apparently my presence is required as the best man.”

“Ah, in that case you couldn't miss it. A man only gets two or three bachelor parties in his life if he's lucky.” 

Dean waits. 

Castiel cocks his head to the side confused.

Dean's smile wavers. “It's, uh, it's from a series?  _ How I Met Your Mother?” _

_ “ _ I'm not familiar with it.”

“Never mind, it was a joke.” Dean licks his lips. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“I…” Cas drops his head to his hands, presses the heels of his palms over his eyes. “I'm not sure. Things are kinda fuzzy.” 

Dean puts a hand on Cas’ lower back. “Are you dizzy? Nauseous?”

Cas makes a sound in the back of his throat. 

Dean takes it as  _ yes _ and gently pulls him up. “Alright, come on. The bed’s over there, you'll feel better if you lie down for a bit.”

Cas follows him, and obediently crawls up the bed. He lies on his back, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling. “Is this one of those spinning beds?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Can I join you?” Dean asks.

Instead of an answer, Cas rolls to the other side of the bed, making space for Dean. They end up side to side, a few inches between their arms, eyes glued to the dark chandelier above them. 

“What did you take?”

Cas sighs. “I don't know. Gabe gave it to me, said it'll be fun.” He frowns. “I don't feel  fun . Maybe my stomach feels funny.”

“Who's Gabe?”

“My brother.”

“Then I guess you're not dying tonight,” Dean hums, elbowing Cas at the side.

Cas’ whole body rumbles with his laugh. “You're only saying that because you don't know Gabe.”

“Hey, I’m a big brother, too, and I can tell you, maybe I make Sammy’s life hell, but I ain’t trying to kill him.”

“That’s comforting.”

Time stretches between distant songs and the flashing of muted lights behind curtains. The party is as wild as ever outside. Inside the room is quiet. Serene. Cas’ breathing slows down, but his eyes are still wide open as he stares straight at Dean.

Dean stares straight back. 

“You feeling better?”

Cas blinks. His eyes flicker to Dean’s mouth for a moment, which feels too dry all of a sudden. 

“Will you hold me?” Cas asks finally. 

It’s Dean’s turn to blink. Cas looks exhausted, though. “Sure. Turn around.”

Cas obeys. He sighs against Dean, melting into him easily so that they are pressed together all the way from chest to toes. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean buries his face in the soft locks of black hair, inhaling the clean scent of citrus shampoo. “No need to thank me, Cas.”

“I’ll pay you for your time.”

“Like I said, you don’t have to pay me for this.”

Cas mumbles something that gets lost among the soft pillows and warm sheets. 

This is definitely not on the menu normally. But Dean kind of likes it. He kinda likes it a lot. Kinda likes the weird, dorky little guy a lot. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
